Behind the Camera
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Collection of drabbles/oneshots for my favorite pairings in Haikyuu! in a youtubers AU. Multipairing. Rating May Change. [iwaoi] [daisuga] [asanoya] [more pairings in future oneshots]
1. Google Translate Shenanigans

Collection of drabbles/oneshots of my fav pairings on Haikyuu! in a youtubers AU

Prompts will be chosen between me and a friend, and we'll both upload our versions of them :3

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!**

* * *

The world had to know at some point, right? There was no point in waiting... right?

A yawn louder than his alarm itself woke Iwaizumi Hajime up that Monday, and as he groaned and pushed away his comforter, he also heard the sounds of someone punching the coffee manchine. Too tired to even laugh at his clumsy flatmate, he strolled into the kitchen and helped him make the old machine work. Their fingers intertwined briefly, and he heard a quiet giggle when he allowed himself to run his thumb over the other's. Wordlessly, he waited, while his flatmate worked on some scrambled eggs. Iwaizumi just stared, brain still foggy. As he handed a cup to his flatmate, and sipped on his own coffee, he finally registered that he was being adressed.

"Iiiiiiwa-chan!" loud, chirpy voice as always, Oikawa Tooru was trying to catch his attention. Hajime sighed.  
"Yes?"  
"Good morning! I thought you'd keep being a zombie forever, geez." Hajime glanced at the other. His face was bright and already hidden under a layer of makeup that only years together had helped him detect, and his hair was perfectly combed to make it look scandalously indecent, or at least that's how it looked on Hajime's eyes. He was, in all honesty, almost sparkling.  
"Good morning, Tooru." a bright smile flashed on his face. Oikawa had asked him a long time ago to call him by his given name, but Hajime had only started doing so very recently. He himself wasn't sure why, but...  
"Well, you're up early anyway. What's the occassion? You're never usually awake at this hour"  
"I have a video I need to re record" he groaned "Because _someone_ crashed into my room drunk while I recorded it yesterday." only a small patch of pink decored Oikawa's face.  
"I wasn't that drunk, and I already apologized! I didn't know you were..." he raised his hands "I didn't see the sign on your door, alright? I'm sorry! I'll... I'll make it up to you" he winked, and, ah, yes, there they were... butterflies. Hajime huffed in order to hide his discomfort.  
"Don't bother."  
"Are you sure? You could... you know..."  
"Do my make up." he improvised, before Oikawa could give any other suggestions, specially while looking at him like that. It was _too_ _damn_ _early_ _for_ _this..._  
"What?!"  
"That's your thing, right? I've been thinking about it lately, I think it'd help my videos if I tried it. I'll pay you for it, if I end up liking it"

There was a long silence in the kitchen, until...

"I'll do it for free! Holy crap, Iwa-chan, are you alright?! Did you hit your head or something?! You _know_ I've wanted to do your makeup since... hell, forever!" Hajime sighed.  
"I know, I know..."  
"I thought you said..."  
"I don't think there's much to lose now... back then my channel was way smaller, I couldn't afford losing subscribers, just in case" but Oikawa was barely listening. He was jumping up and down, and making Hajime suddenly nervous. He grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down into a chair "Calm down!"  
"I'll do it for free from now on" Oikawa repeated, a shit eating grin all over his face. Hajime sighed again.  
"Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't offer." he nodded enthusiastically.  
"You have to shoot that video again, right? I have time before my first class, let me do your makeup now"  
"Fine..."

He managed to bargain for time to finish his coffee, but soon enough he was being pushed into Oikawa's studio. It was full of drawers and make up things that Hajime could not, for the life of him, name or give a proper use.

Oikawa was still in college, he'd jumped from one major to another until finally deciding to rebel against his parents and study his passion. Make up. Hajime had studied Spanish, and French, and had ended up liking languages so much that in his five years of college he'd also started quite a few other languages on his own. A self taught polyglot, he'd decided to start a youtube channel when he was on his last year of college, and it had worked slowly, but he'd finally managed to call it a full time job. Oikawa, on the other hand, had started barely a year ago, but his channel had been a boom since the very start, and while he didn't have too many suscribers, and he certainly didn't have time to make of it a full time job, he was managing it pretty well. Hajime wasn't jealous, or at least not much. Language videos weren't nearly as popular as makeup videos, and _he_ wasn't nearly as popular as his flatmate. He'd assumed that from the getgo.

As he sat in a puffy chair, he started to recognize things from Oikawa's videos. Brushes, colors, certain brands... Not that he'd been watching the videos! He sometimes helped him with editing them, that's all. After all, he'd been in youtube for longer.

Suddenly, there were hands on his face, pushing his bangs away, and he let Oikawa work. He wasn't sure he wanted to think too much about it, so he put his mind on stand by and limited himself to doing what the other asked for.

It was maybe two or three days after he uploaded the video he'd recorded that day when he noticed the growing section in the comments that wouldn't shut up about the make up. The comments seemed to be incredibly positive, mainly from women, but positive nonetheless. It wasn't that Oikawa had gone crazy either, he'd been very surprised to find his face mostly just as he knew it when he finally looked into a mirror that morning. Again, only the time spent with his best friend had helped him notice the subtle changes that makeup made on him. He thought about it, and about a week later, he left a copy of a legal contract on Oikawa's desk. It was returned with a dramatic scene from the other boy, who insisted in doing it for free with the only condition that he'd promo him. And so he agreed.

And there he was, trying to find the best way to promo a channel that had nothing to do with languages. He sighed, stopping the recording and brushing his hair out of his face. He'd finished early, so he might as well brainstorm...

All in all, it had been a good idea. The video was immediately a boom, and he even gained followers from Oikawa's channel. He had yet to hear from Oikawa himself, but Hajime was pretty proud of his video. Learn how to talk about make up in different languages... he himself had needed some research for this video, but he was pretty happy with the outcome. His followers seemed to be as well, and he hadn't failed to read some hyped comments about how was it possible that the two youtubers knew each other!

One thing led to another, and shortly after, Oikawa had knocked on his door asking for a collab. He couldn't really say no, could he?

The world had to know at some point, right?

Was this the moment? Was this when everybody started realizing before he got his courage together? Oikawa was babblering in front of his camera, and there was Hajime, sitting beside him, close enough that he could smell his cologne, or his shampoo, or whatever that smell was. The idea for the collab was fairly straightforward. They'd talk about how they knew each other while attempting to talk about the other's channel topic. Hajime was pretty sure he'd fail magnificently, but as everybody in the youtube industry knew, there will always be people who enjoy watching you fail. Same went for Oikawa, who had admitted to barely remembering a few words in Spanish from high school.

He went first. He detailed how he'd decided what he wanted to study pretty quickly, and how he'd found himself the flat with help from his parents then. He'd known Oikawa since they were children, and so it wasn't a surprise when he eventually ended up sharing a flat with him, specially after his second change in majors... or was it the third? Oikawa had laughed good naturedly at that, handing him a new make up product that Hajime attempted to guess. This one was the first one that had a name on it, and so it was easy to read for him, scoring him one point. He wasn't able to decide what it was for, but Oikawa just laughed it off and handed him something else.

After a few minutes and a break, it was Oikawa's turn. He talked lightly about his first few years in college, and mentioned his relationship with his parents briefly too. He was openly bi, apparently, which was a surprise to Hajime. Of course he knew, but saying that to the world... But, he told himself, having a make up channel being a man was a job prone to questioning. He'd probably saved himself the trouble of letting people speculate. He handed him a piece of paper with a sentence in French, and laughed at him as he pronounced it spectacularly wrong. He didn't miss the way Oikawa's eyes sparkled when he corrected his pronunciation, but he ignored it, starting to feel that something was off.

The video was nearly over when it happened. Oikawa had been pouting for a while, arguing that the sentences were weird, so Hajime started to give him easier things "Hello" "How are you?" "My name is Oikawa"... and when it came to the last one, he had almost forgotten that this was Oikawa he was talking about. Of course he'd make fun of him.

"Are you asking me to say I love you, Iwa-chan? For real?" Hajime blinked, taken by surprise, and he shrugged, feeling red tinge his cheeks.  
"You asked for easier words, didn't you?"  
"I mean, of course. I know how to say I love you in all the languages you know" there was a beat of silence, a glare, and Oikawa was already rushing to defend himself "What? I did some research on some languages. We did agree to this collab a while ago. I love you is a normal sentence to learn."  
"... right... Then stop complaining, hm? You supposedly know how to say it already" it was Oikawa's turn to blush.  
"W-well, you know. Um. Google translate isn't necessarily the most accurate source for..."

Hajime turned to the camera to sigh exasperatedly before turning back to Oikawa.

"Time out" he called, referring to what they'd agreed would be cut out of the video "Are you actually telling me you used google translate? To learn how to say I love you?"  
"So what if I did? There's nothing wrong with that" on Oikawa's defense, he did look pretty embarrassed about it.  
"Why did you think I'd ask you that?" he had the decency to hide his face behind his hands and shake his head.  
"I didn't, sheesh, I was just curious, okay?"  
"Right..."  
"So... should I still do it? Or would you rather change the words? We can cut all of that"  
"No, it's okay" Oikawa's eyes shone with something akin to mischief, and Hajime sighed "Don't be an asshole, Tooru"  
"Me? Never!"

Turning back to the camera, they both tried to think back to what they were saying before, and soon enough, they kept going. Oikawa managed to prove himself right in both French and Spanish, but when it came to Chinese, he surprised no one by pulling out his phone and googling it. The robotic voice did what it could to pronounce it, and Iwaizumi laughed. Whether he liked it or not, it was kind of endearing.

"Sad face" the phone blurted out, and when Iwaizumi looked at the screen, he saw an emoji of a sad face in the translation box, and Oikawa pouting at him  
"You're so mean, Iwa-chan" he complained "I'm here doing my best, and you laugh at me"  
 _"I love you"_ he said, a bit out of breath, and quickly backpedaled when he saw Oikawa's face go white "That's how you pronounce it"  
"O-oh! Okay. Then...!" Oikawa looked around hurriedly, and Iwaizumi smiled awkwardly  
"Hm?"  
"How was this one?"

The rest of the video was fairly uneventful, and, in a moment of either blind trust or complete idiocy, Iwaizumi agreed that Oikawa could edit it on his own. He got up from his seat, heart throbbing in his chest. Was this the moment? Was this when he was supposed to...?

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" he head behind him, and his heart leaped into his throat. He swallowed, before turning around, feeling his cheeks turn slightly red.  
"Tooru?" he asked, quietly.  
"Happy face, happy face, happy face, happy face, happy face, happy face, happy face, happy face."

Iwaizumi blinked, once, twice, rubbed his eyes, and then sighed. Hiding a small smile under the palm of his hand, he exited the room.

"Don't ever talk to me again, Trashkawa"  
"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

No. No, it wasn't the moment... not yet.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Favorites and reviews are love and life :3

~Lena Lawlipop


	2. Hospital Fluff

Chapter summary: Intern Sugawara, firefighter Sawamura, both youtubers in their free time, have been dating on a long distance relationship... what they didn't expect was that destiny would bring them together in these circumstances [I promise there's literally zero angst, everybody is mostly okay]

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!**

* * *

Daichi woke up gently, slightly dizzy, but surrounded by warmth. There was a machine beeping rhythmically, and that was what triggered his memory back.

"The car..." he mused to himself "A dream...?"  
"No. No, it's not a dream. You're in the hospital, Daichi..."

That voice... Daichi's opened his eyes as quickly as he could, and his hands curled into the air, looking for the source of that voice. A musical giggle filled his ears, and a pair of hands found his.

"Am I dead?"  
"Don't you dare use thar corny pickup line on me, Sawamura" was the amused but stern reply.  
"But I _am_ looking at an angel!" Suga snorted.  
"Enough with the flirting. How are you feeling? Health first, and then we can maybe talk for a while"  
"Where is my phone?" Suga seemed thrown off for a second.  
"In the table..." Daichi grabbed it turning the camera on, and trying to get it to focus on himself. He had a few cuts and bruises, but he wasn't too affected, it seemed.  
"Come here" he motioned for Suga, and as the doctor did, he started a recording "Hello everybody, Daichi here"  
"Daichi, I swear to god..."  
"So, I was just going to get some groceries for dinner, right? And I'm walking down the road, when this red sports car suddenly hits me, and I remember being like 'Oh shit, that will hurt' before everything blacked out... But I'm not here to talk about that!"  
"Oh really" muttered Suga.  
"As you can see...! This is what I find when I open my eyes next! I'm next to my favorite person in the whole world, angel of my eyes, Sugawara Koushi!" the excitement was too real, too pure, to deny him a smile.  
"Hey" he offered a peace sign "I can't say I was happy to hear there was a certain Sawamura Daichi in the emergency room" Daichi laughed, too elated to care, apparently "I'm sure your viewers will want to know what happened in detail, though, and I'd like too, so we'll be back after a _strictly medical_ conversation" Suga batted Daichi's hands away when he tried to hug him, but he was laughing. "Peace out, friends"

Taking the phone away from the tan man, he stopped the recording, saved it as 'Daichi being stupid about his health :c' and placed the phone aside. He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Now, Sawamura, you will tell me what happened. We received an anonymous call about your accident, and when we got there, no one else was there."  
"You're really sexy when you get bossy, did you know that?" Suga didn't dignify that with an answer, but he could feel some heat seeping into his cheeks. Daichi smiled wickedly, but kept talking "Bad luck, huh? It was a guy on a red sports car. I don't know anything else, but I do know I didn't hit my head full on. I hit my shoulder, and then my head, but it wasn't too bad" Suga nodded, jotting some notes on Daichi's file.  
"We took care of your shoulder, but it'll need rest for a _while_ , and you had a sprained wrist, same side... we ran a TAC, but we're waiting for the results. If you're awake it already says many good things" Daichi nodded "Does your head hurt?" he shook it slowly  
"Not much. You know when you hit your head with a shelf or something? A bit like that"  
"I don't think you have a contusion, but I'll take note of that. Let me know if it starts hurting more"  
"Yes sir"  
"I didn't know you were into power plays" Daichi stuttered  
"I never said...!"  
"Then don't you ever call me sir again, you're just getting my hopes up for nothing" cut Suga, obviously teasing. Daichi pouted, but smiled soon enough. Suga kept asking questions then, thankfully stopping with the teasing.

It was late into the night by the time Suga finished up his shift. He didn't have all the time in the world, but if something was worth delaying the time to go home, Daichi was that thing. He strolled up to his room, hoping to find him awake, and sure enough, he'd managed to get some friend to bring him his laptop and camera, and he was recording. His eyes visibly lit up as he saw Suga enter, and he motioned for him to come closer. Suga sat next to him in the bed, and Daichi allowed him to pass an arm around his shoulder, lightly, careful as to not to harm him any further.

"Aaaaand here he is, my beautiful angel" Suga chuckled.

"You handsome thing you" he booped his nose, and Daichi all but glowed in happiness. They both chuckled "Hey friends" he offered his trademark peace sign "You would tell me if he was being stupid about his health, wouldn't you? I know _he_ wouldn't" Daichi laughed.

"I'm being a good boy."

"Oh, really, now."

"Oh, yeah." a hint of mischief made its way through his voice, and Suga shivered. He knew that voice, he couldn't lie, he'd gotten off to that voice more than once.

"So..." he looked at the camera "Are you keeping this pg 13?" Daichi chuckled under his breath, and suddenly, Suga could feel the bridge of his nose tracing his neck, and another shiver ran through him.

"Hmm... well, you tell me, doctor. Do I have to?"

"My shift just finished, if that's what you're asking." an open mouthed kiss was pressed against what he assumed would be one of his many moles. "Daichi..." a hand ran through his hair.

"Your purple highlights are even sexier in person" Suga looked at him, and smiled.

"I hate to kill the mood but you've just been run over by a car..."

But just as he was saying that, a pair of lips silenced him, and he couldn't help but smile and return the kiss. It was sweet, tentative, almost incredulous, and he laced his fingers in the short hair of Daichi, sucking just so on his lower lip and running the edge of his teeth over it, making him moan slightly. They parted, and both of their eyes were dark, hooded, but as Daichi was about to lean back in, Suga placed two fingertips on his lips.

"If you make a quick recovery, maybe then." Daichi, though frowny, seemed to agree.

"Can I get just another kiss, then?" he murmured, and his voice was throaty, raspy with repressed want. Suga shivered as he gave in.

"Of course. You owe me, after all." he added.

"Hmm, I do?" he heard between playful kisses, lips nipping at each others. A hand found its way under his shirt, and Suga whimpered, his skin sensitive under the rough touch of the firefighter.

"I thought you had an accident at work. You scared the living shit out of me." the kisses came to a slow halt, and worried eyes met apologetic ones.

"Suga, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, I understand. It's your job... I just... I guess I got used to seeing you goof around with games and vlogs, and suddenly real life hit and..." Suga shook his head, and Daichi pulled him into a hug that did wonders for his wracked nerves "I guess I just never thought about it until now, and..."

"I'm sorry, Suga. I'm so sorry." Suga shrugged, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Hey, Dai-chan?" he could feel the man's neck grow warmer at the nickname, but he didn't protest.

"Hm?"

"We're snuggling and kissing in front of a camera" they both laughed.

"We're snuggling, and we could be kissing, if you wanted" Suga chuckled, but he didn't find it in himself to move too much.

"I've been on call for the past 24 hours" he complained, almost a whine, and a hand started to stroke his hair. He almost mewled.

"Go home, then"

"Hmm..."

"Do you want to stay at the hospital until you're on call again?" Suga's whole body protested, and he heard Daichi chuckle "I'll be staying here for a few days before I'm better, and even so, I'll need a break from work, so I can come visit you now."

The sentence hung on the air for a few moments, before Suga pulled away to look at him in amazement.

"You... would you do that?"

"I -I mean, only if that's alright"

"Of course! I mean... would you like that? I'll probably be busy at random times but..."

"It's not like I'm going to have too much to do, what with this arm needing rest and all... I could probably get some more videos stacked on queue just in case, but other than that I'm going to be free for a while"

"W-well, then... sure, yeah. I can text you so you know when I'm having breaks."

"Sure, sounds good. But when you're not on call, go home okay? You need your rest too" Suga's heart leaped.

"You're too good to be true, Daichi"

"I try" he joked, and chuckled "Come on. I'll be here in the morning"

"... me too" Suga joked tiredly, and giggled happily as he received a peck on the forehead, and then on the lips. He wanted to snuggle into Daichi's chest, but somehow managed to remember he was injured, and that snuggling would have to wait.

Disentangling from each other was a challenge on its own, but once they managed to do so, Suga turned to face the camera, winked, and merely said: "Peace out, friends.", before standing up, placing a kiss on Daichi's forehead, and walking to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning, Daichi" he smiled, a pleased smile, and Daichi did too.

"Alright. I'll get some rest as soon as I finish editing this vlog. There's some inappropriate snuggling and smooching in there" they both laughed, and the smiles faded slowly "Hey, Suga..."

"You can call me Koushi, you know" Daichi seemed taken by surprise, but he nodded.

"Koushi... I won't say I like the circumstances but I'm glad I got to see you, finally..." Suga's eyes shone with joyful tears as he nodded too.

"I can't believe we didn't get to meet even before we started dating. It's like a dream, but I have to admit, the circumstances could be better" he offered a shy smile, one he got back.

"Turned out not to be as long distance as we thought, huh?"

"To be fair, we did know we lived in the same district." Daichi nodded once more. "I guess we just never thought..."

"Right"

"But the important part is that we know now" Suga turned off the lights, making Daichi blink in the darkness. The doctor's silhouette was still visible in the doorframe, a well known peace sign saying his goodbye "Peace out, my love"

There was no denying the way those words made his heart flutter, and he barely managed to lift a hand and wave back as he saw him retreat. Dumbfounded, he went back to his camera, and, turning the lights on once more, he started again.

"Guys, Daichi here. So, as you saw in the previous vlog, this amazing angel in my life has finally appeared before me. Well, I got news for you..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this!  
I'm so pumped about this project, really, I have all the headcanons! glittercraver (tumblr user) and I have all the ideas planned out, so I'd expect more chapters to come eventually!

Reviews and favs are love, as always :3 and that's about it, peace out! ;D


	3. Unexpected meetings

_Nishinoya Yuu wasn't expecting to find him here. To be fair, he wasn't expecting to find him, ever._

Aka youtube&flowershop!Asahi and youtuber&tattooartist!Noya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

* * *

Nishinoya Yuu wasn't expecting to find him here. To be fair, he wasn't expecting to find him, ever. He could feel a blush coming over his face, and as the tall man smiled, he could feel his heart picking up the pace, leaping in his chest.

"You're the Gentle Giant" he blurted out, making the other look suddenly shy. Nishinoya could almost see some pink seep into the taller man's cheeks.  
"Asahi Azumane. I didn't expect... I mean, it's really nice to meet a fan." he chuckled softly, and Nishinoya beamed.  
"A fan? I'm your _biggest_ fan!" they both laughed "My name is Nishinoya Yuu, but people call me Noya." Asahi nodded.  
"So are you a fan of flowers, then?" Noya shrugged.  
"I'm a tattoo artist, and I found your youtube channel when I looked for some flower designs. I stayed for the cutie." Noya blinked, watching as the owner of the flower shop turned bright red.  
"T-that's, um, incredibly nice of you...!"  
"Just the truth, man! Besides, you have a very soothing style in your bouquets. I'm too clumsy to try the handcraft tutorials, but I like watching them. I usually leave comments saying what I'd use them for, or what I particularly liked."  
"Thank you" Asahi mumbled, and Noya could tell he didn't know how to answer, so he smiled, trying to ease the moment, but he wasn't really expecting to hear... "I think I remember some of your comments. I think... is your username RollingThunder, by any chance?"

A short silence filled the shop, and Noya had to remind himself to breath.

"You know my channel?!" he asked, his voice highpitched and more breathless than he would have liked.  
"I liked the icon" Asahi admitted, a shy smile on his face "Very original. Was it your design?" Noya nodded, slightly dumbfounded.  
"T-thanks, yes, I made it for a friend who is a traceur... he does that parkour thing" he added, and Asahi nodded as he listened. He looked sincerely interested.  
"It really is a coincidence that we got to meet, huh?"  
"I... I just opened a tattoo parlor across the street" Noya managed, still somewhat out of sorts from the impression. "So I guess we'll get to see each other a lot from now on..."  
"That'd be great!" they both smiled, and Noya felt his heart throb excitedly. _'He thinks it's great...'_  
"I wanted to get a small bouquet for a friend who's helped me a lot with moving my equipment and all. She'll hate me for it because she pretends to hate flowers, but that's half the fun." Asahi chuckled.  
"There's two types of people, those who like flowers, and those who lie about not liking them." Noya laughed.  
"Sassy. I didn't expect that, but I think I like it" the taller man pouted a little, adorably.  
"Noya-san..."  
"Please, just Noya. And don't worry, you'll get used to me." Asahi laughed, and started looking around.  
"I guess you're right... So what do you say we start working on that bouquet?"  
"Of course!"

As he watched the Gentle Giant turn to his flowers and start asking him about Ryuu's sister, Nishinoya Yuu had the feeling that his life was about to change... drastically. It was on his hands to take the better turn.

* * *

Shorter one, I'm on a fluff roll lately omg!

Reviews and favorites are love :3

~Lena


End file.
